


Strong and Warm

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared is a cuddler, Jensen is a closet cuddler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a cuddler damn it.  He's just gotten used to a a nice Jared-shaperd personal heater attached to him in the mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong and Warm

 

He’s not a cuddler damn it.He’s not.It’s just that it’s Vancouver and its freakin’ cold in the middle of winter and he’s gotten used to a nice warm comforter in a nice warm house with a nice Jared-shaped personal heater attached to him in the mornings.

 

Only the last couple days he’d woken cold and alone, Jared no longer in bed with him and no understanding as to why he wasn’t. This morning he’d gotten out of bed, grouchy as hell because first, no caffeine in the system thank you very much, and second, he was freezing. He made his way to the kitchen and thankfully there was coffee waiting for him, strong and warm. Which did nothing to make him forget about the strong and warm that was usually waiting for him upon waking.

 

He kept his eyes closed as he drank, taking in the warmth and wondering if he should just head back to bed when he felt the soft brush of lips against his temple and Jared’s warmth at his back.

 

“Morning.”Jared mumbled into his neck.

 

Jensen didn’t answer, just sort of grunted something out which was much less than his normal morning’s greeting.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jared asked as he pulled away and leaned back against the counter, his body still close enough Jensen could feel the heat from it, as he looked at him.

 

Jensen wanted to make some sort of non-committal grunt again, but his mouth was working before his brain. “Why’re ya gettin up so early?” He asked, his normally controlled drawl coming out stronger with emotion and lack of caffeine.

 

Jared looked at him for a minute, then shook his head.“I told you weeks ago.I have these phone meetings scheduled for the mornings, remember?I wanted to get them out of the way so we’d have the day together without me having to go back in the middle of the day to do some phone interview.”He smiled then and it was so brilliant Jensen had to return it.

 

“Yeah? Think I remember you sayin’ something about that.”

 

“Did you miss me?” Jared asked, pushing away from the counter and into Jensen’s space. He rested his hands on Jensen’s thighs which parted for him of their own accord.

 

Jensen shook his head even as he hid his smile behind his mug. “No but its cold when you leave.”

 

Jared kissed him without warning, hard and deep and Jensen groaned into it, mug placed absently on the counter to keep him from dropping it.They way Jared was kissing him he wasn’t going to be able to think of trivial things like spilled coffee.

 

Jared licked at his lips and began biting his way across Jensen’s jaw. Then he reached up, resting his forehead against Jensen’s as he looked into his eyes. “You just want me in bed to cuddle you.” He said with a wide grin.

 

“Heat.”

 

“Cuddle.”

 

“Warmth.”

 

“Affection.”

 

“Freezing to death.”

 

“You love me.”

 

Jensen let out a sigh, but his smile was as warm as Jared’s. “Yeah, I do.”

 

Jared kissed him one more time before pulling him away from the kitchen. “Come on. Let’s cuddle.”

 

Jensen didn’t fight him on it. Okay, so maybe he was a little bit of a cuddler after all. At least with Jared, but he couldn’t think of anyone that would blame him. Who would take a cold bed and waking up alone when they could have Jared in their bed, arms wrapped around them, strong and warm and everything they could ever wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [happy day meme](http://memphis86.livejournal.com/187866.html) prompt of "J2: Jensen is disgruntled because Jared _isn't cuddling him_ , God damn it." Originally posted [here.](http://memphis86.livejournal.com/187866.html?thread=3906010#t3906010)


End file.
